


Third Time

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Social Media [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Jack is Tired, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, mention of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: A continuation of my ficMurderhusbands Just Posted a Photoin which Hannibal and Will have an Instagram.





	Third Time

Jack was tired, physically, emotionally, mentally tired. A year and a half had passed without significant progress being made in the Graham-Lecter case. They had plenty of evidence: from before and after the fall, but were nowhere near catching the pair. He’d gotten so close just three months before.

They’d slipped up, finally. They made a mistake. Hannibal had posted on the instagram account a picture of Will on the beach. Will was lying on a towel that looked like it cost much more than one should ever pay for a towel. It had an elaborate floral pattern.

Their dog, Zama, was licking his face and Will was laughing. His hair was wet like he’d just been for a swim. The scar Hannibal gave him all those years ago still prominent just above his hip. Will didn’t hide his scars anymore. He wore them almost like badges of honor, signs of how much he’d given to get where he was now.

The picture was captioned simply.

_ “Persephone and Cerberus. -H’ _

But it was neither the caption nor the subject of the picture that had caught Jack’s attention. In the background there was a flag. The red triangle and blue and white stripes were unmistakable. They were in Cuba. Once they’d figured that out a team when through the other pictures taking any landmark in them and trying to figure out where on the island they were. It took thirty people working around the clock 4 days, but that had been too long.

When Jack arrived the house was deserted. They’d left a lot behind nearly all their furniture, including their bed, which was unmade. They’d even left behind human meat in the refrigerator. The draws and closet  in their bedroom were full of expensive clothing for all sorts of occasions and purposes. The longer Jack stayed the more clear it became that this had not been a short stop on their journey. They’d made a life here. He felt almost sad for them; that they’d had to leave it behind. But they were killers, cannibalistic killers. 

He wondered how many lives they’d taken here. He’d never know. The Cuban government wouldn’t let him see the files, even if they also suspected Hannibal and Will. It was possible that with the two of them working together they’d left behind no discernible pattern. All the killers in Will’s head would have provided an endless supply of inspiration. The murders may never have been linked to each other. The whole island could have been blissfully unaware that two serial killers walked among them.

His phone pinged. They’d posted again.

Will was in a private jet. Hannibal was next to him on the couch. Will was asleep, leaning on Hannibal who had his arm wrapped possessively on Will as he took the selfie.

_ ‘Will told me to say “Close but no cigar”, Jack. Speaking of, there’s a nice box in the front hall closet. Help yourself. -H’ _

All that would have been frustrating enough. Losing the top two most wanted. Not having known where they were despite being less than an hour’s drive from Guantanamo, but then the pair continued to taut the FBI, taking a tour of Europe going to Florence, Venice, Munich, London, Paris…

Of course by the time a post was made they’d long since left whatever city they’d been in. Jack had a hunch they may have been headed for Hannibal’s family home, but after months of staking it out they’d given up on that lead.  Eventually they were back at the beach. Jack could only guess at where in the world. Finally they settled in a forested area in a house that looked like it was originally built in the fifthteenth century, but had been updated inside.

Jack didn’t know where to even begin his search for them. They’d be more careful now. They wouldn’t make a mistake like last time. Especially not now. Early in the day Jack’s phone had pinged yet again. He’d opened the photo hopeful for some new information. 

A young brunette girl greeted him. She looked kindergarten age or even a bit younger. She was hugging a tree and laughing happily. She had a clip holding her hair out of her face and was wearing a tan coat that went down to just above her knees. Zama was bouncing around her, wagging her tail so fast it was a blur in the picture.

_ ‘They say third time's the charm. Meet Nicolette, our new daughter. We adopted her last week.’ _

Jack sighed heavily. Now there was a child involved. Things always got more complicated with kids involved. He wondered where they’d gotten her. No adoption agency would adopt out a kid without running a background check. Of course Hannibal was very good at forging identities. Maybe they had just killed and ate the girls parents. Maybe they’d even fed them to the little girl. Jack’s stomach turn over and he vomited into his wastebasket.

He took a few moments to calm himself and rinse out his mouth in the nearby bathroom before he looked at the picture again. He began to read the comments. Will and Hannibal didn’t usually reply but this time they did.

_‘_ ** _Starshine15_** _OMFG_ _She’s adorable!!! How old is she? How’s she adjusting?’_

_ ‘ _ **_Murderhusbands_ ** _ She’s 4 and she’s already settled into the family Bas and Zama love her and she’s got Hannibal and me wrapped around her little finger.’ _

_ ‘ _ **_Lillyt92_ ** _ Third time? I didn’t know you two had kids.’ _

_ ‘ _ **_Murderhusbands_ ** _  Will’s ex-wife had a son from a previous relationship. We’re no longer in contact with either of them. And we had a daughter named Abigail who passed away.’ _

_ ‘ _ **_Lillyt92_ ** _ I’m so sorry for your loss.’ _

Jack wanted to scream. Abigail hadn't passed away she was murdered by Hannibal. Jack was terrified for this little girl. If he got close would they kill her and run like Hannibal had done to Abigail?

His phone pinged again.

Hannibal was smiling at Nicolette who was asleep in his arms as they walked through the woods. Zama was trotting along at Hannibal’s side.

_ ‘She tired herself out on our walk, which ended up being more of a hike. Hannibal scooped her up, right where she belongs, in the arms of her Tėtis. _

**Author's Note:**

> He full name isn't just Nicolette. Hannibal would never be so simpled. Besides he's a Count so she needs a good noble name. Her full name is:  
> The Countess Nicolette Marcella Odessa Augustina Lecter-Graham  
> (Hard c in Marcella)
> 
> I think the next part of this series will be a little different. I think it will be from the point of view of the Lecter-Graham household.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
